


A Moment in Time

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time can change everything. 2-shot. Misa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He stood there, in the the doorway of what used to be the den. It used to have a mahogany coffee table, two armchairs, and a couch that was full of memories of cuddling and deep conversations and...other things. But now it was empty.

He moved on to the kitchen, opening up one of the cabinets. Empty. The fridge was equally as sparse and he looked towards the table where he and Sara used to eat their meals. Breakfast on weekends were always his favourite; they would cook together in their pajamas and then plan their days off together while eating waffles or toast or whatever their hearts desired. He could still picture her sitting there, sipping coffee and pushing a strand of hair out of her face, looking as beautiful as ever.

He hadn't told her that enough. That she was beautiful.

All of a sudden, another image took over his brain. Those same red locks framing a paler version of her face. Her eyes were open but unseeing as she lay there, blood and shattered glass surrounding her.

He had been there when it had happened. He wasn't supposed to be but he had. And maybe if he hadn't she would still be here.

*PB*

It was supposed to be a surprise.

He'd packed a large picnic blanket from home along with the bouquet of origami roses he'd spent the past hour making. And on the way, he'd stopped at Sara's favourite burger place and gotten burgers, fries and drinks for both of them - a coke for him and a root beer. As he'd been waiting for his order, his eye caught a chocolate cheesecake on display and he order two slices, picturing Sara's smile when she'd see them.

When he'd finished there, he drove over to the hospital and took the elevator up to the fourth floor, bouquet in his hand. He made his way to the nurse's station to find out where he would find his wife but, before he could get there, he heard his name.

"Michael?"

He turned around, smiling as he instantly recognized the voice, his eyes meeting green ones across the hallway. Sara smiled and started over to him, her mouth opening to say something, probably to ask what he was doing there, but she never quite got the words out. All of a sudden, a nurse ran through the hallway, bumping into a startled Sara, making her fall back and right against a cart full of glass vials. Michael was at her side in an instant, yelling for someone to come and help while he lifted Sara's head onto his lap, barely registering the blood that seeped through his clothes.

He could still see her every time he closed his eyes. Those same green eyes that had stared at him with love and warmth just moments earlier would now stare lifelessly at the ceiling, no longer able to register anything.

*PB*

He hadn't been in their bedroom since it had happened three weeks ago. It was too painful to lie in the same bed that they'd spent hours in, making love or just cuddling and planning their future. Just a month ago, they'd been lying there, planning their next vacation. Sara wanted to go to Egypt; she'd always been fascinated by history and she'd been dying to see the pyramids and tombs ever since she was young. Now she'd never get to see them.

Michael walked over to the window, remembering how he would always find Sara staring outside when he got out of the showers in the morning. He'd watch from the doorway as she looked out the window, completely lost in her own world as the sunlight illuminated her face, making her hair look a few shades lighter. He would watch her for a moment before going over to her and hugging her from behind. She'd always smile and lift her hand to stroke his cheek, both of them staring out the window, quietly enjoying each others company. He loved those moments.

"Sir, are you ready to go?"

Michael looked away from the window, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. Clearing his throat, he turned to the real-estate agent, a 5-foot tall woman with light brown hair and very red lipstick. He nodded to her, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I just needed to see the house one more time."

"I understand. It's hard to leave it all behind," she said sympathetically, and Michael noticed some lipstick on one of her teeth. "But the new owners will be arriving shortly so we have to get going."

Michael nodded. "I'll be out in a minute.

The woman nodded, leaving him alone in what used to be his and Sara's bedroom. Running his fingers over the windowsill one last time, Michael turned and left, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael sat in his car, his head turned back to look in the backseat, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He'd already gone and picked up their lunch - burgers and fries from Sara's favourite restaurant, along with root beer for her and a coke for him. The cheesecake slices weren't melting just yet although if he didn't hurry, that would change. The picnic blanket was neatly folded in the backseat. Everything was ready to go.

Getting out of the car, Michael turned around and grabbed the bouquet of origami roses that he'd spent the the past hour making. He held them carefully as he made his way through the parking lot and inside the hospital. Catching the elevator door just as it was closing, Michael slid in and pressed the button for the fourth floor, nodding to the woman beside him who was holding a baby in her arms. As they waited for their respective floors, Michael made faces at the baby boy, who screamed in glee.

"Do you have kids?" the mother asked, smiling at Michael.

He shook his head. He and Sara both wanted to have children, but they wanted to wait. Although neither of them said it, they knew it was because they were both secretly terrified that their days of running from The Company weren't actually over, that The Company was just laying low for a bit before they came back, full force. They didn't want to bring a child into a world full of fear and danger. "One day, I hope."

"They're a handful but they're definitely great," the woman replied, smoothing her son's hair.

Michael smiled. "What's his name?"

"Aiden," the woman replied, looking at her son. "he's one and a half."

"Hi, Aiden," Michael cooed, just as the elevator dinged on the fourth floor. "Well, this is me. It was nice to meet the two of you, have a good day."

"You too."

Stepping out of the elevator, Michael headed towards the nurse's station, the bouquet of paper roses held carefully in his hand. He was just a few feet away when he heard his name being called. He turned around, smiling as he instantly recognized the voice, his eyes meeting green ones across the hallway. She started for him, her concerned expression changing to a smile when she saw his.

Michael started walking towards her, intending to meet her halfway but all of a sudden a nurse rushed through the hallway, her shoes squeaking on the linoleum. She weaved through people, pushing past without a glance until she bumped into someone, hard.

That someone was Sara, who went flying backwards and towards a cart full of glass vials. Instinctively, Michael dropped the origami and rushed the last step towards her, grabbing her arms and pulling her up just before her head hit the glass.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still holding her arms tight.

Sara nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's a good thing you were here though, or else that could have seriously hurt," she said, looking at the cart full of glass.

Michael pulled her into a hug, holding her tight, thinking about how lucky they were that he'd been there on time. After a moment, he felt a surge of anger course through him and he pulled back. "That nurse was so careless, she could have seriously injured you!"

Sara sighed, shaking her head. "I don't really blame her. It's only her second day on the job and she's seen everything from car crashes to rape. It takes some time to get used to seeing all this pain and you try to work as fast as you can to take it away."

Michael pulled her back into a hug, stroking her hair. "I don't know how you do this. Coming in and seeing all of these people suffering, watching their families suffer along with them."

"Well, there's good parts too. Telling a group of anxious people that they're loved one is going to be okay, or watching someone hold their newborn for the first time...plus, some of the patients are quite...interesting," Sara said, grinning.

"Yeah?" Michael smiled. "How so?"

"Well, there's this one patient in particular that I remember. It was at this old prison I used to work at, a few years ago. There was this one man...blue eyes, witty, charming, very smart...some might even say he's a literal genius."

"Hmm, sounds like quite the guy," Michael said, smirking.

"Oh yeah, the whole package." Sara said, a sparkle in her eyes. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "So tell me, Mr. Scofield, what brings you here?"

"I thought," Michael said, twirling a lock of Sara's hair on his finger, "that I would surprise my wife with a picnic lunch. If you have time, that is."

Sara bit her lip for a moment, and then smiled again, nodding. "I think I can manage that. Could you just give me twenty minutes to check in on one of my patients?"

"Sure, take your time." Michael said, leaning against the wall.

With another peck on the lips, she walked towards the nurse's station, spoke to one of the nurses briefly and then headed to one of the rooms. As he watched, she picked up a clipboard from outside the room, flipped through it, and then headed inside, the same way she had always done in Fox River. Michael smiled, thinking back to all the times she'd cleaned him up after an injury.

She came back about fifteen minutes later, stopped at the nurses station again, giving some instructions to one of the nurses before she turned towards her husband, smiling as she gestured towards the elevator. Smiling back, Michael went over to her, holding her outstretched hand, and they went to the elevator.

*PB*

After enjoying their meals along with some light conversation, Michael pulled out the cheesecake from inside the bag. They hadn't melted completely yet, although they were a little squished from being moved around in the car. Nevertheless, the moment she saw them, Sara's eyes lit up.

"Cheesecake?!" she enthused. "I gotta say, Scofield. You really know the way to a girl's heart."

Michael grinned. "This girl in particular is worth much more than a picnic with cheesecake. So I got this as well," he said, pulling out a box with a green bow.

"What's this?" Sara asked, smiling curiously between the box and her husband.

"Open it," Michael replied, holding it out. Sara shifted closer to him, taking the box from his hand, watching his expression. His smile could not have been wider even if he tried. She opened the box, and pulled out two pieces of paper from inside.

"Oh my God!"

Michael chuckled, watching her shock turn into pure glee as her gaze repeatedly shifted from him to the box and back. All of a sudden, she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"With everything that happened, we never did get a honeymoon so I thought, maybe it's not too late," Michael murmured, holding her against him.

"I love you," Sara replied, her head buried in his neck. Pulling back, she looked up into Michael's eyes, "Seriously, this is amazing."

"You deserve it," Michael replied, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

Sara smiled, kissing him back, and then squeezing him into the tightest hug she could muster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was how their day was supposed to play out. It's a good thing Michael caught Sara before she hit the cart. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wait. Before you grab your torches and pitchforks, this isn't over. I wanted to try something new so, for those of you that have seen the movie, Sliding Doors, I wanted to try something like that. For those of you that haven't, I promise there's more and I'm pretty sure you'll like it. I'll post it as soon as it's written, which will hopefully be soon.


End file.
